onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/Final War Prediction - Part Fifteen
Part Fifteen: Revenge is to Sweet as Nightmare is to Bitter! In the place where the World Nobles were staying: Vice Admiral Tsuru was sitting with her hands resting on the table in front of her. She felt yet again how old she had grown. In fact after the War at Marineford against Whitebeard, four years ago, she realized that she cannot possible handle being in a battle field anymore. Her body has grown too senile for that kind of stuff. She was still supposed to be a part of the current War as a strategist but as Jesap of the Gorosei himself is there, she was given the charge of defending the World Nobles. Unlike that time with Whitebeard, this war carried much more weight and the Nobles were clearly in danger this time, thus her duty was to protect them at any cost. She had been given the word from the Gorosei that she is allowed to retire and spend her last days in peace after this final assignment. “The war must have gotten pretty hectic,” she thought. Even this far away in another island, she could feel some shock wave like phenomenon once in a while. The Tenryubito were all silent and scared, there normal moods of tantrums were gone as even they understood that if by any chance this war was lost then they would be in a hell lot of trouble. The whole place was heavily guarded. The 10000 strong marines and the Vice Admirals overseeing them were more than capable of stopping any unwanted interference from any group, still they were afraid. Outside of the mansion, the horse riding party stopped. The man in the top hat spoke, “I do believe that we are wasting our time here, we should rather get to the place we need to by using his powers.” The leader pouted, “well I was hoping that we would receive some word from the warzone by now, but I guess they are having their hands full over there. Well from what Dragon-san told me about the strength of the Gorosei, I did expect something like this to take place.” “Well that indeed was informative but I think it does not concern our current topic of discussion” The man in the top hat tried not to change the subject. Another man approached them from behind; he was a young man of average size but had a very athletic body type. “We share a common goal to some extent and that is only reason we are following you. With our current level of strength we would not have been able to get our hands on that sick bastard alone and therefore we asked your help. However I believe our deal is mutual? I mean the six of us did strengthen your team to the level that you can actually attempt this mission right? But now that the time has come you are just loafing off? Maybe you lack the vigor that we have?” He spoke in a cold voice. The leader turned his gaze to the man, “what would a guy like you know about vigor?” He whispered, “do you really think you want your revenge more than I want mine?” “Look mister, I don’t know about you or what your deal is, but we suffered a hell lot because of that bastard’s betrayal, so we have a right to get pissed at him!” “That is enough Kaku,” the man in the top hat signaled his subordinate to stop. “But Lucci…!” Kaku tried to argue. “I said that is enough!” He turned to the leader. “I apologize Mr. Sabo, do proceed with the battle plan you have.” Rob Lucci said in a very formal manner. Back in the war zone: One was teal green in color, the other was crimson red. They looked like two thin lines that cut through the air itself; and then they met each other. Both of them came from opposite directions and struggled against one another for a split second. They suddenly caused a sonic boom that reverberated through the whole area. Even though a huge shock was nothing new on this day in this particular location, there was something unusual about it. The two lines split into thousands or rather millions of smaller shards and literally rained all over the expanse. Everyone in the vicinity, even though they were already on the very edge of their respective nerves from the prolonging war at hand, turned and looked around for the cause. What they saw was a bit disappointing at the initial gaze. In fact, among the numerous monstrous beings present, the source of this particular incident was not that flashy to look at. Two rather humanly sized individuals were standing about a hundred meters apart from each other. Both were clutching their respective weapons. But that was all, nothing fancy, or at least that is what it seemed at the first glance. However, no one was surprised after they recognized who those two men were. Indeed it was nothing of revelation that it was a spectacular display. One of the two warriors was none other than the Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk, the man who held the title of the greatest swordsman in the world. He was holding his legendary sword, Kokto Yuru with both his hands and stood in an extremely focused manner. Just his mere presence was so eerie, that even veteran and powerful warriors were having goose bumps by merely looking at him. The other man was Roshun, one of the Gorosei. He stood in a much more casual manner if compared to Mihawk that is. However, his sword, Meito Tishar was also being held in a stance that testified for his readiness to battle. Mihawk made his next move; he sent a ranged slash attack once more, targeting the place where Roshun was. Then he abruptly closed in the distance between them while camouflaging himself behind his slash and attempted to stab Roshun at close range. Roshun did not even try the dodge the immensely powerful attack aimed at him, Just like the time before, he created an attack of his own to counter, this time it was combination of two slashes that looked like a cross which confronted Mihawk’s slash. The stabbing attack that Mihawk made was also blocked a in a very unusual manner. Roshun side stepped and put the bottom edge of the hilt of his sword right at the tip of Yuro to stop the technique. Mihawk looked with disbelief at Roshun, he never imagined that his attack would have been stopped in this manner. He jumped back and then tried to hack at Roshun again, and then again and then again, but every time his blows were countered. “Is it haki?” He thought to himself. That could not possibly be the case. His own haki was far too potent to be toyed with like that. “You are right!” Roshun broke the silence of words between the two of them, “my haki is not that much more advance than yours, but you lack one thing Hawkeye, experience!” Suddenly he shifted his stance from defensive to offensive and lashed at Mihawk aiming the tip of his sword at the younger man’s throat. Beherim chuckled at his very deep tone which sounded even more absurd as he was in hybrid state. He had managed to coil his trunk around Garp’s body. “This is the end of your line, fallen hero!” He bellowed, I always knew that a D. would never be able to stay loyal to the government. He tightened his grip. Garp writhed in pain. The sheer brute force from Beherim’s humongous body was indeed formidable. Beherim: “Any last wish before you die? At least we were once comrade in arms, so I will be that much kind to you.” He said in a sadistic voice. Garp: “My last wish before my death would be to break my current record of eating crackers in a row!” He said in nonchalant voice. Beherim: “Stop your bullshitting you bastard, all my life I was denied of my rightful respect and positions because you existed. While people of my level rose to the ranks of Admirals, I was sent only to guard a prison, and you were the one responsible. Since you were on the one just ahead of me in the ranks and you did not take promotions I was also left behind! You ruined my career to feed your ego.” He squeezed even harder. “Fatch!” A bubble burst in front of Garp’s nose. “Ah that was a nice nap!” He fidgeted a little to get comfortable. Garp: “You are claiming that I was the reason that you were not given an elite navy rank?” He flexed his muscles. Beherim looked with disbelief as his vice like grip of the trunk was stretched open rather easily. He tried to put all his strength, haki and concentration into the effort to hold Garp contained as he knew that if Garp managed to come out it would mean trouble. In fact he was pretty amazed when he managed to capture Garp the first time right after he transformed. Garp: “Well if what you say was true, then no one would have been promoted including, Sengoku, Thaduri, Kasim, Z, Akainu, Aokiji, Kizaru or the other new generation Admirals.” He pulled himself out of the grip. “You see both you and me are all about brawn and slow in the head, yet I was offered higher ranks but you weren’t. Do you know why? Because you lack something very important to be a true warrior Beherim, it is called Conviction. Now it’s time for you to retire permanently. Fist of Doom!” He bulked up his right arm and jumped up in the air; then he punched at Beherim’s belly. The hit was nothing extraordinary in the first glance but then wave after wave of the continuously increasing impact generated from the place *like Kugi Punch from Toriko* Beherim writhed in pain; he could not even defend himself against the former Hero of the marines. Garp charged ahead and grabbed his trunk and lifted up his huge body in the air, he circled the gigantic behemoth over his head and threw the body directing it to the plaza from where middle ranked marine officers were giving orders to their subordinates. The scene looked like bondage, a very beautiful woman was lying on the ground - face first, an uncanny looking black creature was behind her frame baring its fangs, about to bite into her flesh. Yes, the prone figure was none other than Boa Hancock, the one and only Pirate Empress acclaimed as the most beautiful woman in the world. She was beaten badly all over her body. Her shapely and slender frame showed blisters and blemishes of what appeared to be a hard fought battle. Her already brief attire was torn and tattered and her all time companion snake bow Salome was nowhere to be seen. “Take your time Zikali, make sure that the bitch regrets that she was even born!” Another extremely gorgeous woman hissed. She was not in a very good condition herself. Her clothing was also in shreds and her hair was disheveled, she stood a few feet away from Hancock and was panting heavily. Apparently Roda managed to defeat the woman she hated the most after a hard fought battle. The marines who were nearby looked at the scene with horror, “we have never seen anything like this!” They whispered among themselves. “Hancock had her beat, only if it wasn’t for that monstrosity!” They pointed at Zikali. “Why are you acting as if you are sad?” A Commodore who was commanding them asked, “Hancock betrayed us, she deserves to die a painful death… But she is so beautiful!” He stammered. Roda turned her gaze at him; her acute hearing brought what he said to her ear “Still you are drooling for that bitch?” He screamed, “Is she the only one who has beauty? Am I not as beautiful as she is?” Her lovely face was disfigured from extreme hatred, “Look what Zikali does to her. I will be the only most beautiful woman in the world!” She shouted. The soldiers shuddered, even though Roda did not lack any charm that Hancock possessed, the shear amount of hate and jealousy that was oozing out of her gave her an uncanny aura which made her appear somewhat repulsive. Hancock’s body writhed in the ground, she was still conscious. She tried to get up as she knew quite well how much of jeopardy she was in. She never could have thought that a rifle that had eaten a Devil Fruit could be so dangerous. She and Roda were evenly matched with similar styles of fighting. However the weapon with a sinister mind of its own acted as the deciding factor in the battle, and now it was coming for her blood. She desperately tried to move and get up from her vulnerable position. However, her body betrayed her commands. “Luffy, forgive me,” she murmured and closed her eyes, hoping against hope that she would get a quick death, knowing full well that the ghoulish creature won’t grant that wish. Zikali flung at Hancock from behind in his bat form and attempted to bite on her shoulder but suddenly a snake jumped into the view, it was covered in blood and it had numerous bullet wounds all over its body but for the life of its mistress Salome somehow managed to move just in the nick of time. It wrapped itself around Zikali and squeezed tight, delaying the inevitable. “That worthless snake!” Roda shouted furiously. “What will it take to get rid of it?!?” She took out a dagger from the side of her boot, “I will cut its head off!” The hand she was using to brandish her weapon was suddenly caught by two feminine but strong hands. “Beauty is not only the outside appearance; often the inner beauty is more important.” A calm and cold voice stated. Roda flinched in pain as her hand was twisted, the dagger dropped to the ground. She looked with horror as somehow the bolt came out of Zikali’s body rendering it lifeless and returning its form to that of a riffle again. “When you feed a Devil Fruit to an object make sure not to choose a contraption as the host, they are easily disposable!” The same voice from before commented. Roda turned around to gaze upon a woman who could arguably also be a contender for the title of the most beautiful woman in the world. Standing with her arms crossed under her ample bosom was none other than the morbid archeologist of the Strawhat Pirates – Nico Robin. In the fortress where the Tenryubito took shelter: Saint Jalmack shivered without any apparent reason; he was in between a chat with a commoner, well not just any commoner of course but a commoner nonetheless. The fellow’s name was Spandam and he was a government official of high enough rank to sit down and chat with a Tenryubito. “What is the matter your Excellency?” Spandam asked, concerned at the sudden change in Jalmack’s attitude. “For some reason I am feeling a bit insecure,” Jalmack shrugged, “say, are you certain that those Hooligans who are fighting against the Government won’t be able to come here?” Spandam: “Rest assured your Excellency, I am sure that our forces are almost done with them by now.” Jalmack did not seem very pleased. Out of his numerous misdeeds one in particular was vivid in his mind for some unknown reason. An incident from many years in the past when he sunk a boat of a teenager in East Blue; he did not know why this particular thought had returned after so long but he was at unease. Spandam himself suddenly felt unsafe, even though he knew how well the fortress was guarded, he suddenly remembered that fame his former subordinates had as assassinations. A shiver ran down his spine when the memory of a certain den den mushi call came back. “You see mister Lucci, like I said before as the leader of this operation I would request you and your bunch to refrain from unnecessary manslaughter.” Sabo spoke in a low tone, “however, I do not consider Tenryubito and some other government dogs as ‘man’!” Lucci: “I understand, so do you think it’s time for our revenge?” Sabo: “Yes, revenge is a dish best served cold so let’s make their well-deserved nightmare a reality!” End of chapter fifteen. Sorry for the late update and substandard quality of writing. I was very disturbed in the past few weeks with personal stuff. Also I am mostly focusing on my own work so I do not have enough time for this fan fiction anymore. I will still finish it tough. Next time (don’t know when I would publish) the other individual battles continues and more of the Gorosei gets into personal confrontation. Would probably go on with Rudolf’s part not sure though. As always, grammar/spelling/punctuation errors may exist. I appreciate constructive criticism. Thank you. P.S: Follow this link if you want to access other chapters or extra info about the series. 21:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts